Photovoltaic arrays include a plurality of photovoltaic modules. Each module is fastened to a mount to create an array. The mount may be assembled at the job site or preassembled and shipped to the job site. Unfortunately, assembling a mount at the job site can be labor intensive and costly. Likewise, transporting a preassembled mount to the job site can be costly.